Understanding
by twisted creature
Summary: slash/crack pairing/PWP. suy tưởng nho nhỏ về một đoạn thêm vào sau trận chiến giữa Rhadamanthys và Kardia, vô cùng thiếu logic vì đây chỉ là một cái cớ để author viết lemon. read at your own risk.


_Inspired by "Understanding" - Evanescence._

_Prompt #6._

**PWP | smut | character death**

* * *

Lạnh quá. Ngươi như đang đông lại. Và ngươi bắt đầu nhớ Degel. Ngươi nhớ bàn tay cậu ấy giúp ngươi hạ nhiệt mỗi đêm những trận sốt tới dày vò mình. Nhưng giờ ngươi đang dần lạnh cóng, khi cậu ấy thậm chí còn chẳng hề ở đây.

Đột nhiên, ngươi có cảm giác bàn tay ai đó lướt trên cơ thể ngươi, vuốt ve cùng khắp. Nặng nề mở mắt, ngươi thấy gã. Wyvern đang phủ bên trên ngươi.

'Nóng.' Ngươi nghe tiếng gã lầm bầm, giọng gã trầm khàn và không tỉnh táo. Đôi mắt xanh của gã khóa với đôi mắt ngươi. Chúng mờ mịt.

Điều tiếp theo ngươi nhận ra, là cả cơ thể gã đã ép sát lấy ngươi tự lúc nào. Nóng quá. Và ngươi biết rõ nhiệt lượng đó thuộc về mình. Hay là đã từng như thế. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, ngươi cảm thấy nó ấm áp, chứ không phải thứ nóng thiêu đốt đến đau đớn như thường lệ. Ngươi thấy mình kẹt giữa vòng tay của gã, không còn chút sức lực để đẩy chúng đi. Tệ hơn nữa, ngươi còn không hề muốn làm như vậy. Cảm giác này quá dễ chịu, quá ấm áp. Ngươi không thể ép được mình chối từ chúng.

'Hhm.'

Người kia rên khẽ khi dụi đầu vào hõm vai ngươi. Hành động đó truyền đi một dòng điện khắp toàn thân ngươi, làm ngươi run rẩy. Và ngứa ngáy. Ngươi gom được chút sức lực để cựa mình, cọ vào cơ thể đang áp sát bên trên. Sức nặng và hơi ấm hoàn hảo như lan ra, bao bọc lấy ngươi. Ngươi chưa từng cảm thấy thoải mái đến thế.

Thở ra một hơi dài, ngươi lại chậm rãi mở mắt. Ngươi còn không nhận ra mình đã vô thức nhắm chúng lại từ lúc nào. Khoảng trần tàn lụi của tỏa kiến trúc cổ mờ mịt và xoay vòng phía trên đầu ngươi. Người bên trên cũng lại bắt đầu cựa quậy cùng với vài tiếng rên vụn vặt trong vô thức. Nhiệt lượng truyền đến càng lúc càng lớn. Đôi bàn tay vừa nãy đã quay trở lại, vuốt ve, lướt trên làn da ngươi những động chạm mơ hồ và kích thích. Chúng như những bóng ma nhàn nhạt trượt khắp toàn thân ngươi, để lại dòng nhiệt lưu ấm nóng cùng cảm giác ngứa ngáy đến không chịu nổi. Ngươi cũng bắt đầu cọ mình vào cơ thể kia nhiều hơn nữa mong tìm kiếm giải thoát cho những cảm giác đang dần trở nên khó chịu này.

Với một tiếng gầm khẽ từ gã, ngươi chỉ kịp nhìn thấy những mảnh giáp còn sót lại trên người mình bị xé tan và ném về phía bên cạnh. Trong đầu ngươi chợt vụt qua chút ít suy nghĩ hài hước về cái việc khi không còn cosmos thì thứ ngươi thường khoác lên lúc chiến đấu mới mong manh làm sau. Nhưng ngươi không thể chú tâm vào chúng lâu, khi mà đôi bàn tay kia lại tiếp tục công việc còn dang dở nhưng với những đụng chạm mạnh bạo hơn, đến nỗi ngươi có thể cảm nhận được những vết chai và thô trên những ngón tay ấm nóng. Ngươi không hề phiền lòng với nhiệt độ của chúng. Trái lại, việc cơ thể trở nên trần trụi trước hơi lạnh xung quanh càng khiến ngươi khao khát hơn thứ ấm áp mà chúng truyền đến.

Gã lại ép lấy ngươi. Ngươi đột nhiên cáu kỉnh khi nhận ra giữa mình và người kia vẫn còn một lớp ngăn cách. Áo giáp của gã. Dù nhiệt lượng vẫn qua đó truyền đến, ngươi thấy không thể thỏa mãn. Nhưng ngươi không còn sót lại nhiều sức lực đến như gã để xé toang thứ đồ cản trở giống gã đã làm. Gầm gừ khó chịu, ngươi cố đưa một tay choàng lấy cổ người bên trên, đè gã đến gần cho tới vừa tầm rồi há miệng cắn mạnh vào phần cổ để lộ qua lớp giáp bị hư hại. Gã rùng mình, còn ngươi cảm thấy vô cùng hài lòng, với phản ứng đó, với cảm giác kích thích tăng nhanh chóng khi chủ động tiếp xúc với người kia. Vô thức, cánh tay còn lại của ngươi cũng nâng lên quàng lấy gã.

Ngươi liếm lấy vệt máu từ vết cắn của mình, đột nhiên thèm khát nhiều hơn nữa, máu, hơn ấm, thứ độc chất gây nghiện dường như đang chảy tràn khắp mạch đập. Ngươi mút lấy, rồi lại liếm láp, trượt lưỡi đến xa hơn quanh vùng có thể với đến được, lại tiếp tục cắn mút một cách đầy kích thích. Rõ ràng là bản năng đã nắm lấy quyền kiểm soát cơ thể ngươi trước cả khi lí trí kịp ý thức được có chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Chẳng làm sao, trước giờ ngươi vốn cũng đã luôn là kẻ hành động thuận theo bản năng rồi.

Người nọ rên rỉ lớn tiếng trước những động tác của ngươi. Gã cọ sát, hòa cùng nhịp điệu với ngươi. Dục vọng càng lúc càng tăng nhanh theo từng cú thúc của hông gã. Ngươi rùng mình khi cảm nhận được hơi nóng của thứ đang dần cương cứng của gã cọ vào đùi mình, vòng tay vô thức ghì chặt gã hơn nữa, cả cơ thể đưa đẩy cùng lúc như khuyến khích, giục dã. Nhịp thở của cả hai bắt đầu trở nên gấp gáp và đứt quãng. Giờ tất cả trong đầu ngươi chỉ bận tâm duy nhất một điều là liệu đến bao giờ thì gã nhận ra lớp áo giáp khốn khiếp của gã đang gây cản trở nghiêm trọng và xé nốt nó đi.

Rốt cuộc thì đầu óc mờ mịt của Wyvern dường như cũng đã thông suốt được phần nào đó, khi mà gã gầm gừ bất mãn đôi chút rồi rời vòng tay ngươi và thực hiện đúng như những gì ngươi đã làm hết sức để gợi ý cho gã. Động tác của gã lúc gỡ tay ngươi nhẹ đến kì lạ. Và liền sau đó ngươi nhận ra một chân mình đang ôm lấy hông gã, kéo phần thân dưới của cả hai kề sát với nhau. Nơi khóe mắt, ngươi nhìn thấy mảnh chiến hài của mình còn sót lại vất vưởng ánh lên vài tia sáng yếu ớt theo những chuyển động cọ sát của hai thân thể. Hình ảnh đó mang chút gì thật mỉa mai. Ngươi lại đưa mắt nhìn người phía bên trên, ánh mắt chạm đến khuôn ngực trần và những đường nét hoàn hảo. Không còn khoác trên mình những thứ phục trang sáng chói nặng nề, và trong lúc này cũng mờ mịt hoàn toàn mọi trách nhiệm cùng địa vị, ngươi chợt nghĩ cả hai vốn dĩ chẳng phải quá khác biệt. Cho những thời khắc sau cuối, cảm giác buông thả hoàn toàn vẫn luôn tự chứng minh rằng nó chẳng hề tệ hại chút nào.

Một lần nữa, gã không để ngươi có thể quẩn quanh lâu với suy nghĩ của mình. Gã lại áp lấy ngươi, và cảm giác tiếp xúc quá đột ngột, quá trọn vẹn như thể một ngọn sóng dữ dội đập vào tâm trí ngươi, phá tan bất cứ ý niệm cự tuyệt nào còn vương vít lại.

Giữa cả hai giờ đã không có chút gì ngăn cách. Ngươi có thể cảm nhận thấy gã, thấy từng thớ cơ cứng cáp dưới làn da gã, thấy dòng nhiệt quen thuộc như lại đang chảy tràn khắp cơ thể ngươi, nhưng là theo cách dễ chịu đến mức xa lạ. Ngươi bật rên khi phần nhạy cảm phía dưới của mình cũng nhận được sự cọ xát trần trụi tương tự, khi phần đó của gã cũng trượt lên ngươi cùng lúc. Ngươi rùng mình trước từng đợt khoái cảm nối tiếp nhau lan tràn khắp thân thể. Nhanh chóng, đầu óc ngươi trở nên mụ mị còn nhịp thở càng ngày càng gấp gáp. Những vết thương, những đau đớn của trận chiến hoàn toàn lu mờ và đều trở thành một thứ ảo giác yết ớt xa vời trước ham muốn và xúc cảm mãnh liệt đang dữ dội dâng trào.

Wyvern cũng chẳng hề khá hơn. Nhịp thở của gã nặng nề và đứt quãng theo từng hồi chuyển động. Đôi lúc, gã để vuột khỏi cổ họng vài tiếng gầm gừ trầm thấp. Đôi mắt gã vẫn phủ đầy dục vọng như ngay từ cái lúc bắt đầu. Những đụng chạm của gã đã hoàn toàn rõ ràng và gần như thô bạo, không còn trêu đùa mà trở nên đòi hỏi cùng đói khát.

Gã bắt đầu đáp trả những khiêu khích ban nãy của ngươi bằng cách tương tự. Ngươi cảm thấy hơi thở gã nóng rẫy phả trên cơ thể mình trước khi khuôn miệng ẩm ướt mút lấy cần cổ ngươi, không chút dịu dàng. Những chiếc răng của gã nhá lấy đùa giỡn phần da nhạy cảm. Gã nhấn răng nhè nhẹ xuống rồi lại nhả ra, chỉ đủ để tạo nên cảm giác râm ran quẩn quanh nơi vết cắn. Gã tiếp tục làm thế với tốc độ dề dà như trêu ngươi, trượt từ xương quai xanh xuống đến ngực ngươi, để lại những dấu vết rõ ràng.

'Nng— a'

Ngươi đột ngột bật rên khi gã ngậm lấy đầu ngực ngươi, đầu lưỡi nóng ẩm vuột lướt qua phần đỉnh đã cương cứng khiến cả cơ thể ngươi bỗng chốc vặn vẹo dữ dội. Một bàn tay ngươi quàng trên cổ gã trượt lên luồn vào mái tóc vàng và nắm thật chặt, chần chừ không rõ muốn đẩy ra hay nhấn người đó tới để có thể cảm nhận nhiều hơn nữa. Ngươi lại bắt đầu thấy ngứa ngáy đến gần như phát điên khi những tiếp xúc da thịt đơn thuần dần dần không thể thỏa mãn khao khát vẫn đang tiếp tục lớn lên trong ngươi. Ngươi ghì lấy gã, ép toàn bộ cơ thể mình vào cùng với người bên trên để tìm kiếm sự giải thoát.

Cả hai để vuột ra tiếng rên lớn khi dục vọng căng cứng lại một lần nữa cọ xát mạnh bạo, sức nóng thiêu đốt như hòa vào nhau, truyền khoái cảm đi khắp cơ thể. Lần này, không để lỡ đến một nhịp, chuyển động của cả hai bắt đầu tăng tốc, tăng những lần cọ xát đem đến cảm giác tuyệt vời khi nãy. Trong phút chốc, dường như mọi thứ đều bị cuốn theo tốc độ của những chuyển động đó, nhịp thở của hai người gấp gáp, những tiếng rên cùng tiếng gầm lớn dần và càng lúc càng dày đặc, đầu óc vốn đã mơ hồ giờ hoàn toàn là một khoảng trắng mờ mịt. Căng thẳng và ham muốn đang dần bị đẩy gần đến ngưỡng phát nổ.

Một tay gã ôm lấy ngươi, còn tay kia vội vã luồn vào giữa nơi đang diễn ra những tiếp xúc dữ dội đến tuyệt vọng, nắm lấy thứ đang cương cứng của cả hai và bắt đầu chuyển động lên xuống để thêm vào những va chạm từ lâu đã trở thành không đủ. Ngươi rùng mình dữ dội, bàn tay luồn trong tóc gã siết chặt hơn nữa còn phần còn lại của cơ thể ghì lấy gã theo một cách gần khít nhất. Trong thoáng chốc mất đi ý thức, ngươi cúi đầu tìm kiếm môi gã, khóa chúng lại bằng môi của mình, đưa lưỡi lướt qua khiêu khích. Wyvern rên lớn một tiếng, rồi sau đó, mọi việc đột ngột đình chỉ.

Ngươi lại mờ mịt đưa mắt nhìn tới gã khi đang nằm dưới đất còn người kia phủ lấy phía bên trên ngươi. Nhưng giờ đôi mắt của gã dường như đã khôi phục lại thần trí vốn có và gã cũng đang nhìn ngươi chăm chăm với chút ít ngạc nhiên cùng hoảng hốt được che dấu hết sức kĩ càng.

Ngươi nhíu mày, cảm thấy cáu kỉnh khi dục vọng vẫn phủ kín lí trí. Ngươi chất vấn kẻ kia với tông giọng khản đặc và hổn hển, nhiều hơn mức mà ngươi có thể chấp nhận.

'Tại sao dừng lại?'

Wyvern vẫn nhìn ngươi với hàng tá những cảm xúc hỗn loạn nhanh chóng chạy vụt qua trong mắt. Gã ngồi lại đằng sau đối diện với ngươi, buông bàn tay vốn đang giữ lấy phần nhạy cảm nhất của cả hai khiến ngươi khẽ để vuột ra một tiếng rên thất vọng. Gã vẫn chăm chăm nhìn ngươi, gần như là bần thần.

Ngươi đưa mắt nhìn đáp lại gã, khóa chặt với đối mắt xanh kia. Ngươi gầm gừ khó chịu trong cổ họng khi nhận ra mình còn không đủ sức để tự nâng bản thân dậy mà chỉ có thể nằm một chỗ, trước mặt gã, hoàn toàn trần trụi. Thêm vào đó, còn cả những dấu vết vô cùng rõ ràng đang rải đầy trên cổ, trên ngực ngươi. Và tên khốn kiếp đó, vì một lí do nào đó nữa, dừng lại giữ chừng. Gã không định sẽ bỏ ngươi lại đây chứ? Trong thoáng chốc, ngươi cau mày bất mãn với suy nghĩ đó. Dục vọng cồn cào xoay vần trong đầu ngươi hiện giờ chẳng giúp được gì cho điều đó cả. Những hồ nghi đó nhanh chóng tiêu biến khi ánh mắt ngươi lướt qua phần vẫn đang đứng thẳng giữa hai chân gã.

Nhưng nhiệt độ toàn thân ngươi lại tiếp tục tụt xuống, nhanh chóng. Ngươi có thể cảm thấy rõ cái lạnh đang lờn vờn khắp trên da thịt ngươi, len lỏi vào đến từng ngóc ngách. Ngươi khẽ cựa mình, gọi tên gã, gần như rên rỉ.

'Wyvern.'

Người kia khép mắt lại trong chốc lát, cơ thể đột ngột chấn động. Lúc mắt gã mở ra, nó đã lại mang lớp sương mù quen thuộc, dù bên dưới vẫn còn một phần lí trí chưa bị hoàn toàn phủ lấp.

Gã tiến sát đến bên trên ngươi, chống tay hai bên đầu ngươi. Dù chưa có bất cứ động chạm nào nhưng ngươi có thể cảm nhận được nguồn nhiệt dữ dội đang lan tỏa từ toàn thân gã. Duy điều đó đã khiến ngươi không kiểm soát được mà rùng mình.

Đôi mắt gã khóa lấy ngươi hồi lâu, quá lâu cho thứ khát khao đang gào thét trong ngươi đòi tiếp tục những gì dang dở. Gã cất giọng, chậm rãi và cẩn trọng như thể hồ nghi cả sự trầm đục vì ham muốn trong chính nó.

'Ngươi, đã làm gì?'

Phải mất một chốc để tâm trí của ngươi tiếp nhận và xử lí câu hỏi của gã khi mà nó chợt trở nên mờ mịt trước cảm giác hơi thở nóng rẫy của gã phả trên môi ngươi. Ngươi lại rùng mình không kiểm soát, phần hông vô thức vặn vẹo tìm kiếm những đụng chạm đã mất. Thêm một chốc nữa, trước khi ngươi có thể đáp lại, giọng lộ ra vài phần giận dữ dù là trong cái cách nó khàn đi và mang chút gì bất lực.

'Nhìn kĩ xem là ai đã làm gì?'

Gã như thể bị dội ngược trở lại, và quả thật thực hiện đúng những gì ngươi nói. Ánh mắt gã trượt xuống khắp cơ thể ngươi, chăm chú đến nỗi ngươi có cảm tưởng chúng cũng mang sức nặng. Nhưng người nọ vẫn không làm gì hơn ngoài thở ra đầy kích thích bên trên ngươi.

Rít lên một tiếng cáu kỉnh, ngươi lại quàng tay kéo gã xuống, khóa môi cả hai lại trong một cái hôn đầy thô bạo. Không giống với lúc trước, lần này ngươi không chút nào do dự quét lưỡi khắp môi gã, rồi nhanh chóng trượt vào khoang miệng cứng đờ vì ngạc nhiên của gã. Nóng quá. Gã có mùi vị của nhiệt độ sôi tràn, thứ mùi vị nhanh chóng tỏa ra khắp cơ thể như tiếp thêm cho ngươi sức lực. Tay còn lại của ngươi cũng quay trở lại luồn trong tóc gã khi lưỡi ngươi sục sạo khắp khoang miệng gã, tay kia trượt trên lưng gã và hông ngươi bắt đầu đưa đẩy tạo thành những cú thúc dần định hình một nhịp điệp mới.

Gã phản ứng lại trước tất cả những khiêu khích đột ngột đó bằng tiếng rên trầm thấp rung lên truyền trực tiếp đến ngươi qua chiếc lưỡi vẫn còn đang quấy đảo trong miệng. Gã rùng mình dữ dội, hai cánh tay đã trở về ghì siết lấy ngươi. Nhưng bằng cách nào đó, gã vẫn xoay sở nói giữa chuyển động của những cánh môi.

'Tại sao..' hơi thở gã chợt hụt lại 'tại sao ngươi lại làm thế này?'

Ngươi cáu kỉnh thu lưỡi để cắn xuống môi dưới của gã khi bị gián đoạn. Tại sao à? Ngươi thường không có thói quen hoài nghi một khi đã đang trong lúc thực hiện một điều gì. Vậy nên toàn bộ lí do cứ để sau đó đi.

Dù, một phần rất nhỏ thôi, ngươi cảm thấy sức lực mình vẫn đang dần cạn kiệt, từng chút một. Và chỉ có nhiệt lượng từ cơ thể phía bên trên là thứ duy nhất giữ cho ngươi tiếp tục chuyển động, tiếp tục tỉnh táo trước cái lạnh giờ cứ chực chờ vây xung quanh ngươi.

Ngươi rít vào tai gã qua kẽ răng, đồng thời một tay luồn xuống phần thân dưới của hai người, làm đúng như những gì gã làm lúc nãy. 'Tiếp tục chần chừ, và hoặc cùng nhau chết dở, hoặc ngươi giải quyết với một cái xác.'

Nói rồi ngươi ngậm lấy vành tai gã, cắn mút một cách vừa giận dữ vừa khiêu khích. Bàn tay đang nắm lấy thứ nóng rẫy bên dưới cũng tăng dần lực đạo và tốc độ, khiến cả hai đồng thời bật ra vài tiếng rên không kiểm soát.

Người bên trên ngươi chần chừ một chốc, rồi thay vì trả lời thêm nữa, gã luồn một tay vào tóc ngươi để giữ đầu ngươi cố định và ép môi gã vào môi ngươi, cắn xuống môi dưới của ngươi rồi đẩy lưỡi vào sục sạo đầy thô bạo. Tên khốn háo thắng. Ngươi dùng lưỡi cuốn lấy lưỡi của gã, hòa vào nhịp điệu đầy khiêu khích, gần như hoàn toàn tiếp nhận lấy sự thống trị từ gã. Vì cảm giác từ nhiệt lượng truyền đến thực sự quá tốt, và ngươi không muốn phân tâm để dừng lại những chuyển động ở bên dưới của tay mình.

Cái hôn dần trở nên ướt át và đứt quãng. Gã cuối cùng rời đi chỉ để lập tức rải thêm nhiều nụ hôn nữa dọc theo hàm ngươi, xuống đến cổ, trượt trên xương quai xanh, lại tìm đến điểm nhạy cảm trước ngực đã khiến ngươi gần như mất trí ban nãy. Và lần này cũng không khá hơn. Khi môi gã bắt lấy đầu ngực ngươi, cơ thể ngươi giật lên dữ dội, bàn tay đang xoa nắn cũng vô thức siết chặt tăng thêm áp lực lên cái nơi đã quá mức căng thẳng, khiêu khích mạnh mẽ vọt đến gần như là đau đớn.

Rồi bỗng chốc mọi thứ đột ngột xoay chuyển. Khi lấy lại được thăng bằng và ý thức xung quanh, ngươi nhận ra gã đã kéo cả hai ngồi dậy, ngươi ở trên đùi gã. Đáng ra ngươi sẽ khó chịu đôi chút nếu môi gã không vẫn đói khát cắn mút trên ngực ngươi và một bàn tay của gã đã rời đến, bao trùm lấy tay ngươi, hoà cùng nhịp điệu cuồng dã đến độ khiến ngươi quên luôn mình đang ở tư thế nào.

Chẳng ai buồn giữ lại tiếng rên rỉ của mình nữa, cũng chẳng còn chút kiềm hãm nào giữa những đụng chạm. Ngươi và gã lại hôn, và lần này là một cuộc đấu tranh đoạt lấy quyền kiểm soát. Răng và lưỡi va chạm đầy nguy hiểm cùng kích thích, hệt như lúc cả hai đang đánh với nhau. Ngươi nhận ra một điều về gã, rằng khi đã hòa mình vào chiến trận, Wyvern sẽ cực kì mạnh, và không khoan nhượng. Điều đó khiến ngươi càng thêm hưng phấn. Đó có lẽ cũng là lí do mà gã là kẻ duy nhất, đối thủ duy nhất ngươi làm tình cùng sau khi đấu một trận một mất một còn. Và giờ cả hai vẫn đang trong một cuộc tranh đấu mới. Còn gì có thể tuyệt hơn thế?

Hoặc có lẽ có, khi ngươi thấy mình đang dần đạt đến cao trào. Đầu óc ngươi càng lúc càng mờ mịt, ngươi còn không thể điều khiển nổi tay mình và mọi chuyển động của nó giờ đều chỉ trượt theo tốc độ đang tăng dần của bàn tay gã bao quanh tay ngươi. Ngươi ngửa cổ vuột ra tiếng thở gấp, vùng bụng dưới của ngươi càng lúc càng nóng và quặn lại đến đau đớn. Gã dụi đầu vào hõm cổ nơi ngươi vừa để lộ ra trước mắt, đặt xuống khoang miệng ấm nóng và gầm gừ vào da ngươi. Đó cũng là lúc những đụng chạm đùa giỡn dừng lại hoàn toàn và gã dồn toàn bộ tập trung vào nơi bàn tay vẫn đang xoa nắn không dừng một khắc. Nhiệt độ, khao khát và căng thẳng lại cùng lúc vội vã tăng lên như một mũi tên đã được lên dây chuẩn bị phóng vút đi đến đích, không gì có thể cản lại. Ngươi nhận ra tất cả trước mắt mình chỉ còn là một màu trắng mờ mịt của khoái cảm và cái cảm giác ướt át từ thứ chất lỏng đã bắt đầu rỉ ra từ đỉnh của hai khối kích thích hòa lẫn với nhau càng làm dục vọng thêm thiêu đốt. Không chỉ tay, mà hông của hai người cũng đã rõ ràng cùng tham gia vào những chuyển động cọ xát dữ dội đó. Ngươi đang dần chạm đến giới hạn, một chút nữa thôi.

Ngươi nhắm chặt mắt, hít vào một hơi lạnh lẽo cùng lúc gã thô bạo cắn xuống bờ vai trần trụi của ngươi cái khi cả hai cũng đạt đến đỉnh điểm. Tai ngươi như ù đi, mọi hiện diện xung quanh đều trở nên xa vời và vô nghĩa. Toàn bộ giác quan và tâm trí ngươi đắm chìm trong từng đợt khoái lạc đổ xô tới, trào dâng và mạnh mẽ đến ngộp thở. Ngươi chỉ lờ mơ ý thức bàn tay gã nắm lấy tay ngươi, lấy hai người, vẫn đang siết lại, đó là tất cả những gì còn giữ ngươi lại với thực tại. Thứ thực tại gần như là không thật.

Cả hai vẫn đang thở dốc, chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục sau cơn cực khoái. Nhưng ngươi đã lại cảm thấy nhiệt độ cơ thể mình đang một lần nữa tụt xuống từ đỉnh điểm ban nãy. Và ngươi biết, lần này, nó sẽ không còn cách nào dừng lại được. Nhận thức đó khiến suy nghĩ của ngươi mất cân bằng đôi chút, nhưng không phải bởi sợ hãi, mà bởi bình thản đến trống rỗng. Rồi ngươi nhận ra mình đang ôm lấy gã, một tay ngươi luồn sâu vào mái tóc gã, ghì chặt gã lại. Gã cũng đang làm điều tương tự với ngươi. Đầu gã vẫn đặt trên nơi gã cắn ngươi khi nãy, nhưng không còn chút cử chỉ thô bạo nào nữa, gã chỉ khẽ dụi lên đó, hít sâu vào mùi vị của ngươi từ nơi tiếp xúc gần gũi. Bàn tay kia của gã đã rời đi từ lúc nào và đang trượt trên lưng ngươi, đẩy cơ thể ngươi xích lại. Lòng bàn tay đó vẫn đọng lại nhiệt độ vào cảm giác dính dớp từ sự phóng thích vừa xong.

Cơ thể gã bắt đầu giật lên vì sức nóng dần trở nên thiêu đốt đầy đau đớn. Ngươi cảm thấy chúng, nhưng không còn có thể được sưởi ấm từ chúng nữa. Mặc dù như thế, nơi nào đó trong tâm trí cả hai người, chắc chắn, vẫn vương vất chút gì thỏa mãn.

'Ngươi sẽ không bao giờ quên được' ngươi thì thầm trên tóc gã, giọng khản đặc và rạn vỡ 'người duy nhất thiêu đốt trái tim ngươi.'

Gã vẫn tiếp tục rùng mình không kiểm soát trong vòng tay ngươi, và gã đáp lại, cũng với tông giọng trầm khàn nhưng chắc chắn đến kì lạ. 'Không bao giờ.'

Ngươi khẽ bật cười thích thú. Wyvern giờ lại không hề chất vấn lấy lí do nữa mà đã hoàn toàn thuận theo, bắt kịp suy nghĩ của ngươi. Điều đó có lẽ cũng càng khiến nhận thức bản năng trong ngươi dần trở nên rõ ràng và vững chãi, rằng hóa ra ngươi và gã lại không hề khác biệt. Những nhiệt huyết, những tin tưởng và kiêu hãnh chất chứa bên trong hai con người, chúng như thể lập tức tồn tại một kết nối bền chặt. Dù ban đầu có bị những bao biện che đậy, thì sau cùng bản chất vẫn trở về trần trụi và toàn vẹn nhất. Cả ngươi và gã, ngay từ khi bắt đầu, đã có một thứ bản năng mách bảo, tìm kiếm và cuốn hút lẫn nhau, để rồi trong trận chiến, khi những lớp vỏ bọc dần bong tróc, cùng trở nên thấu hiểu đến tường tận.

Đó là sự vỗ về trọn vẹn nhất mà cả hai từng có được.

Thật đáng tiếc, đã chẳng thể chia sẻ nó với gã lâu thêm nữa. Vì lí trí ngươi đang chìm dần, nó không còn là sự mờ mịt của phấn khích, nó là điểm báo của tàn lụi. Ngươi khép mắt, vô lực cảm thấy mọi thứ đang dần rời bỏ mình, duy chỉ có vòng tay gã siết lại, chặt chẽ. Ngươi nhận biết được tất cả chúng, từ nỗi sợ bản năng đến đau đớn ý thức trong gã, nhưng ngươi tuyệt nhiên không thể cảm thấy gì cả, và bản thân ngươi cũng không hề đau đớn trong vòng tay rõ ràng đã phải trở nên vô cùng thô bạo của gã. Tất cả chỉ nhàn nhạt trôi dần vào vô thức.

Nhưng ngươi thỏa mãn. Không phải sợ hãi, không phải hối tiếc, mà là thỏa mãn. Vì ngươi đã sống đúng như những gì ngươi hằng mong muốn, và gã là kẻ đã làm tất cả chúng trọn vẹn.

Nếu cả cuộc đời ngươi sống chỉ để chờ đợi trận chiến này, con người này, ngươi thấy không còn phải đòi hỏi điều gì thêm nữa cả.

Và như thế, ngươi khép mắt, để cái lạnh bất tận tràn ngập cơ thể ngươi, đắm chìm trong bóng tối của vô thức vĩnh hằng.

_**/End**_

_**03.25.14**_


End file.
